El camino no transitado
by Hinatsu-chan
Summary: Y es que él quiere a su esposa y a su hija, pero ha conocido un nuevo sentir, uno molesto que no pidió…


El camino no transitado

.

.

 _Por favor tenme miedo,_

 _Tiembla mucho de miedo mujer,_

 _Porque no puede ser…_

 _._

.

No puede evitarlo, a veces, solo a veces su vista la sigue cuando la ve pasar, no piensa en nada en concreto pero es una manía que adoptó desde que volvió a la aldea, cuando miradas se encuentran lo saluda con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y sigue. Atrás quedaron aquellos tiempos donde ella no perdía oportunidad de estar junto a él. La madures, supone, mientras sigue su camino.

Ya no son jóvenes, son adultos y cada quien formó una familia y él quiere a la suya, de manera diferente quizás, pero no por eso menos. Lo piensa mientras llega a su hogar, lo reflexiona mientras Sarada le cuenta acerca de la academia, de Boruto y su férrea determinación de volverse Hokage.

Y él lo siente dentro, como una incomodad a la que no está acostumbrado, porque él sabe de odio y también de amor, de amistad, compañerismo y olvido pero no de esa sensación que se le acumula en el pecho y no sabe definir. De pronto la imagen de aquella rubia ex admiradora se le cuela entre los parpados cuando cierra los ojos, y la ve clara y alegre; chispeante y no puede evitar pensar en nada mas,

Los días apacibles son algo que había olvidado, se permite relajarse incluso bajar la guardia un poco, solo un poco porque en realidad siempre esta alerta. Mientras camina rumbo a la torre Sakura le sale al paso, y se posa a su lado, una plática trivial, asiente cuando cree necesario pero casi todo el camino se la pasa sumido en sus pensamientos.

Él quiere a su esposa, podría decirse que la ama, a su manera, del único modo que puede; dándole pedazos de su corazón que aún no sana y se lo confía a ella para que lo cuide, porque sabe que lo hará, porque es la única mujer que lo ha amado de verdad y es la única también a la que ha querido.

Y de pronto pasa, la rubia cabellera se asoma, su imagen se vuelve cercana y la incomodidad aparece, había algo raro en ella, con ese uniforme de ninja que la hace ver adulta, a su lado aquel pálido hombre que solo le evocaba pensamientos en negro. Parece recordar que son del mismo equipo y eso lo vuelve una especie de compañero aunque no lo diría nunca.

Se detienen frente a frente y quiere reírse de eso, una imagen totalmente fuera de sí, personas adultas saludándose. Enfoca su mirada en ella, es raro verla sin el abdomen libre y su voz irritante. Y pasa.

No sabe de dónde vienen esos pensamientos de la rubia sobre él, de rubio pelo cayendo en cascada sobre su rostro y el olor humedad en su nariz. Por un momento se aterra ante su visión, sobre un futuro alternativo donde Ino es quien va a su lado y le da a sus hijos, piensa que es porque había una línea delgada donde estaba Sakura e Ino, en un mismo grupo, ambas sobre él como una lápida que no pesaba pero era molesta.

Sus pensamientos se diluyen cuando escucha el adiós y aquel movimiento de manos. Ve a los dos darse media vuelta, no recuerda de qué hablaron, los sigue con la mirada, y Sai regresa a verlo con aquellos ojos que no dicen nada y sonríe un poco.

Y Sasuke entiende. Sigue los pasos de su esposa que ha vuelto a caminar. Lo deduce aunque no sabe muy bien cómo manejarlo.

Y es que él quiere a su esposa, y a su hija, se siente a gusto en la familia que ha formado, pero ha conocido un nuevo sentir, uno molesto que no pidió…

Sonríe ante la imposibilidad. Sakura lo ve lánguidamente, y se siente culpable. No es que no quiera a su esposa, lo hace, no es que reniegue de su destino, lo valora, pero ahora, justo ahora, su cuerpo había vibrado de una manera pesada pero placentera…

Y es que por primera vez, estaba deseando a una mujer

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

Regreso al fandom de Naruto, lo había dejado de lado y mudado a otros. Pero la nostalgia me ha ganado, Sasuke e Ino es una pareja que me gusta demasiado y no había tenido tiempo de escribir sobre ellos.

Creo que estaré un poco más activa. Tengo algunas historias inconclusas que debo retomar.

Sin mas por el momento, me despido. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
